


A Hundred Eternities

by irltooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Kuroo, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, Yeah sure fluff, fluff?, i'm really bad at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltooru/pseuds/irltooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn’t necessarily been a spontaneous decision. In fact, Kuroo had wanted to do this for a while now. A very long while, in his opinion. The more he waited for time to crawl by, it just seemed to move slower. Now a day felt like an eternity, and it was only the middle of the college semester. He could not wait another hundred eternities to see Kenma Kozume. </p><p>based on a prompt from <a>this tumblr post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Eternities

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really really bad at fluff i'm really sorry  
> i do plan on writing more of these prompts (from the same post!) but this is the first one that caught my eye tbh.
> 
> please keep an eye out for grammar mistakes for me! i really struggle with tenses a lot so there's probably gonna be a mistake or two, haha.
> 
> thank you!

Never in a million years did Kuroo Tetsurou think that he’d be standing at the gate of the railway station in Nagoya.

Only to find out that it was closed, that is. Trains didn’t run at 12:30am.

Twenty minutes and a full page of Google search results later, Kuroo Tetsurou finds himself on a night bus en route to Tokyo. He almost falls asleep during the two hour bus ride, the low humming of the engine and the few occasional bumps coaxing his heavy eyelids down and threatening unconsciousness. He has to pinch himself and shake the fog of exhaustion off before exiting the bus, heavy footsteps on dark concrete. The neon glow in the distance pilfering the thickness of night is too much for Kuroo’s eyes to handle, and he is glad that his destination was not the still-bright streets of downtown Tokyo. Instead, he heads towards the comforting orange glow of the streetlamps.

It hadn’t necessarily been a spontaneous decision. In fact, Kuroo had wanted to do this for a while now. A very long while, in his opinion. The more he waited for time to crawl by, it just seemed to move slower. Now a day felt like an eternity, and it was only the middle of the college semester. He could not wait another hundred eternities to see Kenma Kozume.

So that’s why, at almost 3 o’clock in the morning, Kuroo Tetsurou finds himself standing at Kenma’s front door, phone in hand and hair messier than usual from the bus ride. He presses the “call” button on Kenma’s contact profile and watches the second-floor bedroom window until he sees a muted glow from behind the thin curtains. The glow grows brighter and Kuroo is relieved when he sees a slender hand reach and part the curtains, and a blonde head poke out between them. Kenma leaves as quickly as he had appeared, and Kuroo hears the faint _clink_ as the door was unlocked and opened. The two boys don’t say anything until the light from Kenma’s phone guides them up the stairs and into his room. Kenma flicks the light on and looks at Kuroo, head tilted questioningly. Kuroo struggles to form words, slightly breathless now that he’s made it to his destination. The fatigue of the night finally hits him and his hands tremble. The silence stretches between them, heavy.

“Kenma.”

When he speaks, it’s with a tortured sigh. He lets his eyes sweep over Kozume, taking in his dishevelled hair and his rumpled light blue pyjamas, eyes still heavy with sleep. He takes a deep breath to compose his thoughts and maybe say something half decent.

“I totally thought that you’d miss me too much, so I decided to drop by and visit,” Kuroo grins as best as he can, and swallows the growing lump in his throat.

“I don’t miss you _that_ much, Kuroo-san,” Kenma says quietly, tucking a piece of blond hair behind his ear. “You were going to visit during your break, weren’t you? You could have called me before you came, at least.”

Kuroo swallows, mouth suddenly dry as Kenma’s golden gaze bores into him.

“Kuroo-san, I-”

Kenma finds himself speaking into Kuroo’s broad chest, and he instantly relaxes into the taller man’s sudden embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo whispers. “I’m sorry that I came at three in the morning and I’m sorry that I’ve disturbed your sleep all because of my stupid selfishness.” His voice cracks a little, and Kenma’s arms move of their own accord to wrap themselves around Kuroo’s midriff, holding him closer.

They stay like that for a few minutes, until Kenma feels that familiar buzz in his arms.

“Kuroo-san? My arms are falling asleep.”

Kuroo lets go of Kenma and grins sheepishly, awkwardly combing a hand through his hair. Kenma gestures to his bed, motioning for Kuroo to take a seat. He complies, settling himself down on the soft mattress and leaning his back against the wall.

He’s completely unprepared when Kenma follows him, and instead of sitting beside him, Kenma crawls into his lap and presses his head against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo bites his lip to mask the gasp of pleasant surprise and he feels warmth blossom from deep within his chest, pink dusting the bridge of his nose and a small smile beginning to form on his lips. He instinctively reaches out and holds the smaller boy closer, blond strands ticking his face.

Neither of them talk much for the next ten minutes, the air empty save for sighs of contentment and the huff of breaths.

Kenma breaks the silence this time, smiling a little as he shyly meets Kuroo’s gaze.

“I’m glad you came to see me, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo smiles too, and lets his fingers comb through Kozume’s hair gently. Kenma’s eyes slide shut with pleasure and Kuroo thinks _that even if he lived in America, he would do whatever it takes to see Kozume._

“Me too, Kenma. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really really suck at fluff, i'm only ever okay at writing really depressing things or completely nonsensical crackfics.


End file.
